Deslumbramento
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Você sempre soube que aquela sensação em seu peito era bem mais que vontade de enfrentá-lo de novo. - Yukimura x Masamune - Yaoi 8D •


* Sengoku Basara não me pertence e panz. 8D

* Acho que dá pra notar o conteúdo Yaoi dessa fic, então eu nem vou fazer o anuncio de sempre. u_u

* * *

><p><strong>Deslumbramento<strong>

_"Você sempre soube"_

.

Date Masamune nunca havia sido mais que um inimigo para você. Lâminas colidindo, ataque, defesa, habilidade posta à prova.

A adrenalina corre em suas veias e um sorriso deformado nasce em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que cerra os dentes e se defende com força. O último ataque poderia ter-lhe cortado fora um braço.

O suor escorre pela sua têmpora e seu corpo está quente. Uma brisa sopra mais forte que o comum, você sente que seu corpo fica levemente refrescado, mas essa sensação dura somente até que o próximo golpe seja desferido. Você o encara, arfante, e vê que a respiração dele está tão descompassada quanto a sua.

E então você age, mas sem deixar de observar o sorriso que ele tem naqueles lábios que muitas vezes pareciam zombar de você, perdendo-se no único olho do Dragão, sabendo que estavam perto do fim naquele instante. Não que daquela vez fosse haver um vencedor.

Quando o sol definitivamente desaparecer, vocês dois estarão cansados e rirão da boa luta que tiveram. E é isso o que fazem quando sentam um ao lado do outro.

Só então você percebe, Yukimura, aquela sensação em seu peito, queimando-o, mas Masamune sequer percebe o seu estado de torpor. Ele não sabe que você quer muito enfrentá-lo, todas as vezes, e sempre e sempre. Ele apenas intui e deseja ele mesmo lutar contra você, como se vocês dois só se entendessem enquanto lutavam.

Você o contempla enquanto ele tenta acalmar a respiração e torce para que ele não o peque observando, mas é impossível. O olho dele parece atraído em sua direção e vocês se encaram por um momento antes de, lentamente, se encaminhar para uma nova batalha.

Mãos habilidosas, línguas exigentes, calor, adrenalina, _libido_.

E então os suspiros, aquela sensação em seu peito não vai embora, aliás, se intensifica e parece querer consumi-lo, como sempre acontece quando vocês estavam juntos.

Às vezes masamune sorri e você tem um vislumbre de como os lábios dele podem formar um sorriso sardônico, porque vocês estavam entregues um ao outro, _inimigos._

Contudo aquilo não era errado, não parecia. Não quando não havia alguém por perto que pudesse criticá-los, fazer com que se sintam sujos ou o que seja.

E você... Você passa a ter certeza de que ele o faz sentir coisas que nunca imaginou que sentiria, mesmo enquanto você retribui a atenção dispensada ao seu corpo. Mas você sempre soube, Yukimura, que aquela sensação em seu peito era bem mais que vontade de enfrentá-lo de novo. Isso sempre esteve em você. Só não era capaz de admitir até sentir os lábios dele fortemente sobre os seus, as mãos dele prendendo-o fortemente (como se você fosse fugir de algo que desejasse tanto), o corpo dele e o calor que fluía entre vocês e que poderia ser um pedacinho do _inferno_ se não fosse _tão irresistivelmente bom_.

Depois, arfantes novamente e então de volta ao normal, vocês pegavam seus pertences - lâminas esquecidas - e seguiam seu caminho. Sem promessas ou palavras idiotas, apenas um "vejo você no campo de batalha" seguido por uma gargalhada divertida dele.

Você sempre acabava deslumbrado, não é? Não queria mais se lembrar do começo tortuoso e do choque inicial de quando o beijara pela primeira vez - assustando-o também. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente do seu Senhor, mas sem realmente traí-lo. Sendo apenas um amante que permanece por um tempo entorpecido, voltando logo em seguida a ser o General, o braço direito do Tigre. Torcendo apenas para que a próxima luta não demorasse tanto a acontecer e ainda sendo capaz de ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado baixinho pela voz do homem que fazia seu peito arder.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho que dizer que acho que absorvi um pouco que seja o estilo da escrita do Nabokov em "Lolita". Só impressão baseada em fatos anteriores mesmo. E depois que minhas fics atualmente são totalmente despretensiosas (principalmente se formos considerar que eu estou escrevendo para um fandom decididamente inativo, sem movimentação). Mas o que fazer? Nós simplesmente temos ideias e depois as colocamos no papel, independente de todo o resto. E eu só ia conseguir terminar de ver Sengoku Basara II quando escrevesse uma fic OU achasse um doujinshi (pelo menos em espanol). Não consegui o doujinshi e aqui estamos. T.T

Espero que alguém _algum dia_ leia e goste...

Reviews? D8 (Ou deveria dizer: Que tal fazer uma pessoa feliz hoje? ;D)


End file.
